The Past Is Prologue
by mryddinwilt
Summary: Young Princess Emma is fated to find True Love. But prophesies, like life, don't always turn out the way you expect. When a quest to save her kingdom from the heartless King Stilskin is interrupted by pirates it will take an unlikely alliance to save everything she loves. A Lieutenant Duckling AU.


Consciousness came slowly. Emma first became aware of a rough cotton gag in her mouth, clinging uncomfortably to her tongue. She blinked and felt the same rough cotton covering her eyes, keeping her in darkness. An experimental tug on her wrists and ankles confirmed her suspicion, she was tied to the chair. She willed herself not to panic and tried to focus on her surroundings.

The rock and sway of the room told her that she was still on a boat. The echoes of rough voices outside sounded muted, no excitement or agitation. She must have been unconscious for a long time, her own vessel left far behind while she slept. She struggled to remember exactly what happened. A pirate vessel had been sighted. The captain had immediately urged her to hide in her quarters.

"Your highness. It isn't safe!" she had exclaimed. Emma had ignored her, choosing instead to watch the ship draw closer. The last thing she remembered was the call from the crows nest.

"They are turning about, in full pursuit."

How she was captured, who was captured with her, or the fate of her subjects and vessel she could not recall. Angrily she kicked at the chair legs. This mission was not exactly going to plan. Her abrupt movement was followed by a yelp of surprise. Emma stiffened realizing she wasn't alone.

She heard footsteps walking away and felt a breath of fresh air sweep past her as a door was opened. A young voice called.

"Captain!"

Fear shot through Emma's heart as she heard the tread of a larger man enter the room.

"So she's awake." the voice was unexpectedly deep and strangely familiar. The footsteps grew nearer and Emma smelled leather and rum. She felt the heat of his body enter her space. She imagined his face only inches away and when he spoke she felt his breath hot against her skin.

"Good Morning Princess. Welcome aboard The Jolly Roger."

12 Years Earlier

"Liam! You cannot be serious! I absolutely refuse." Lieutenant Killian Jones burst into the Captain's quarters frustration and anger written on his young face a set of orders clenched in his hand. Liam took one look at his brother and broke into a hearty laugh.

"You don't get to refuse little brother. It's your duty to obey your King." Killian stood up taller at his words, pride making him even more obstinate.

"I always do my duty but there is no honor in this assignment." Liam turned back to his mirror with a smile. Adjusting his uniform as his little brother continued his tirade. "It is demeaning and base. A complete waste of my skills. My place is by your side!"

"Killian you should be honored that Prince Baelfire has chosen you. Many an officer in His Majesty's Royal Navy would kill to be the personal guard to the crown prince."

"Guard?" Killian raised his eyebrow. "We both know that I am to be nothing more than a chaperone for him and this Princess. While you travel to the Northern Isles I am stuck here baby siting. It's ludicrous…"

"That's enough brother." Liam spoke with his Captain's voice to get Killian's attention. "I know you don't like this assignment but I will hear no more complaining. You will obey your orders." Liam looked at his brother through the mirror. Seeing the anger and stubbornness in his eyes. He turned, his expression softening as he gripped the younger man on the shoulder. "Don't worry little brother. I promise not to have any big adventures without you. The six weeks will fly by and you will have gained the favor of the Prince. Trust me Killian, this assignment will change your life."

Killian sighed and nodded, resigned to his fate.

"Now go change for the ball. It will be your last night of freedom before you begin baby…er guard duty." Killian smiled at his brother's slip and although he was not looking forward to his fate he knew not to argue.

"As you wish my Captain." He said with a bow before heading off to his own quarters.

**Authors Note: This is the opening of what will in all likelihood end up being the longest thing I have ever written. It's not ready for primetime. I am only halfway through (and at 25,000 words, yikes!). It's taking over my life but I can't not write it! The thing is I am having all these doubts about it being worth my time and I am scared of not bringing it to life properly (blah blah #writerproblems). So I thought I would just put this here to hold myself accountable because even if I only have like 10 people who are interested in reading it I know it will help me stay motivated! **

**So follow if you are interested and feel free to leave me some encouragement (cause like it would really help!)**


End file.
